


Tales of Myriad

by Yes_i_guess



Series: Tales of Myriad [1]
Category: Original Work, Tales of Myriad
Genre: Adoption, Blood and Injury, Curses, Dark Past, Discord Roleplay, Discord server, History&Lore, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Magical Items, Medieval Fantasy, Minor Character Death, Myriad is a Kingdom, Possibly AU Chapters, Racism, Slow To Update, Special Abilities, Spells & Enchantments, Struggling Characters, Switching Narrator, Worldbuilding, author's native tongue isn't English, episodic stories, feel free to roast me, fictional universe, partly advertisement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yes_i_guess/pseuds/Yes_i_guess
Summary: A collection of roleplay stories from my server, rewritten to pass as stories an old loner tell his new "guest", a traveller, stranded between time and space. If you would like to join the server just tell me, we are beginner friendly and always happy to greet new people. The stories won't be in chronological order, I will clear that always on the beginning in the notes.
Series: Tales of Myriad [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751770





	Tales of Myriad

“It's been a long time... since someone listened to these old tales.” He said, staring into the fire. The wrinkles of the man's old face were throwing shadows over him, like mountains over the land. His eyes were glistening orange as he spoke, flickering with the fire's reflection in them. He closed them for a second, waiting, breathing in deeply as pictures and scenes and voices and smells and touches filled his thoughts. When he opened them they seemed more focused, a little sharper, but yet have to lose their friendliness and softness. He sipped from his tea with slow movements and sighed quietly after swallowing.  
“These... tales, you must know, are all true, the people of them lived, and died, laughed and cried and mastered every fight.” He continued smiling, to himself, presumably, his small one-person audience looked at him in silence while drinking their own tea. They were a traveller stranded in a strange land, they did not know how they got there. Lost in time and space. And he, the man, or at least he seemed to be one, looked at them now, eyes sharp as knives, piercing right through their being. They were not from here, and even if his audience would not tell him they were not from here, yet, there was nothing his eyes would not be seeing. Intelligence flickering behind them, just as wild, yet confined as the fire that was warming the two of them. 

“The border you could be crossing and the people you could meet… a world of dreams would awaits you, you know? And yet you are sitting here, waiting for me to tell you what has already happened. Silently. Are you mute?” he chuckled a bit to himself, he knew, of course, his audience was, in fact, not mute. They had greeted him, after all, and asked just where they were, and if they could join him on his fire, that is letting smoke fill the air above it. The wind had picked up said smoke, played with it, swirled it and had carried the smell to the traveller, leading them to the man, waiting on the borders. Nothing else. No checkpoints of sorts, no guards, no police. Just... an old man and a few cups of tea. The question remained though, why the cups of tea had already been prepared and he just had to hand one to his new guest.  
Now that the guest, the traveller from a different world, thought about this, this seemed odd. To say the least. They looked down to the tea and back up to their …’host’? Doubt flickered in their eyes for a moment, and the man picked it up just the moment it appeared. 

“Oh?. No worries. I promise I didn’t put anything in it. But that you have become suspicious is good, very. As you listen to the stories I will tell you, you will soon see that the people in them, carrying them have suffered. Yes, if you plan on travelling on you will need to be wary of whom to trust. A murderer could wait just around the next corner. A kidnapper. A hunter. A Talis patriot. A thief. Maybe even a fox or moon.” He laughed to himself again while his audience looked back down at their tea, they did not see the man pour this or his own cup. They put it down slowly, hoping the man is saying the truth, yet with him continuing to ramble on, growing ever more doubtful about it. Maybe they should move on soon. They... should not spend the night next to a complete stranger in a new world. In the night. Alone. 

“Well then.” He commented dryly after having seen what his guest did. A satisfied smile spread on his face, the glimmer in his eyes grew deeper, shining coldly and yet with burning determination. The shadows on his face caused by his wrinkles gave his look an insane touch, while once again, the wind picked up a bit, making the fire flicker away from the man and his guest, who shuffled away a little. His voice went lower, closer to a whisper now, swinging with a dark undertone, heavy, as metal boots on a hollow wooden floor. And yet… something just felt so… warm, about this man, intriguing, trustworthy, even. He leaned forward a bit and towards his visitor again, a troubled looking traveller. 

“Let me recount the Tales Of Myriad for you.”


End file.
